galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayward Family Series (D30)
The Factory Ship Hephaestus was a gods-send to the Colonial Remnant when it was recovered and repaired. It managed to really start making the down-trodden, mixed-matched ships of Remnant into a true Refugee and Colony Fleet. Like our Scared Scrolls mention about Hephaestus the Forge master of the Lords of Kobol did to the remains of our ancestors. It spoke of Hephaestus who had created the Ark which transported our people to the Colonies, and had given them the FTL Technology. Now a new Hephaestus would help us after a terrible tragedy. '' ''- Taken from Memoirs of the Exodus '' The Wayward Family Series, is a Battlestar Galactica (RDM) and Macross Crossover with the story mainly centering around the Colonial Refugee Fleet with a few minor stuff based in the Macross side of the story. Currently the series stands at one story, with another in the planning stages. The series is written by William R. Woods aka. Deathzealot/deathzealotzero, and is posted on both the Spacebattles Forum and on Fanfiction.net. General Background The Wayward Family Series, is a fanfiction alternate universe series based around the time of the end of Season 2 of the Battlestar Galactica series. It also introduces numerous changes to the timeline and plotline of the series, mostly with the ''Pegasus. '' These mentioned changes are not covered by the story itself, but before it starts. This is thanks to the writer's dislike of how the ''Pegasus ''Arc of the series was handled during the series. This mostly with the character of Admiral Cain, and the idea that the ''Pegasus ''ends up gathering its own refugee fleet while trying to save survivors on the occupied Colonies.The ''Pegasus ''Fleet then move on to find the ''Galactica ''and its fleet. By the time of the story starting the two fleets have reunited and joined together. This one part of the story and how things have changed thanks to this reunion. The main changes with the story itself start when Racetrack's Raptor doesn't misjump and find New Caprcia. Instead they find the remains of the New United Nations Megaroad-07 Colonization Fleet and the derelict ''Vulcan ''Class Long-Range Factory Ship ''Hephaestus. The Colonials then recover and repair the ''Hephaestus ''before using it to rebuild the fleet turning it into a real mobile colony fleet instead of a rag-tag refugee fleet. Recently, it has gone under a light rewrite due to some issues with the plot and timeline of the story. This currently at the Spacebattles forum, while the story on FFN hasn't been updated just yet. Stories Battlestar Galactica: A Lucky Miracle The first story in the series and follows the Colonial Fleet after the discovery of a derelict Factory Ship in the remains of a Macross Megaroad Colonization Fleet. The Colonials soon use this ship to start repairing their ships, and starting to rebuild their society. Links for Story On Spacebattles On FFN NOTE: The version on FFN is the old version of the story, and shall be updated soon. Wayward Archives Not really a sequel for Lucky Miracle, but a series of shorts that explore much of the world introduced in the Wayward Family Series. Some of the shorts will explore what happened with the ''Pegasus ''Fleet after the Fall of the Colonies, while others explore other aspects of the Colonial Fleet. While some others may even cross the crossover divide and focus on a Macross element. Currently only one story written, and posted, with several more in the planning stages. The Archive is currently up on the Spacebattles Creative Writing Forum, with plans to put it up on FFN when I am finished updating the original Lucky Miracle story up there. Battlestar Galactica: A New Journey The second story in the series, and follows the Colonial Fleet after it finished its long upgrade session at the end of Lucky Miracle. The Fleet then moves on to try to find a New United Nations Colony or Colonization Fleet. Category:Alternate Universe Stories Category:crossover Category:Wayward Family Series (D30) Category:Crossover Stories